User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives/OCT2006
User talk:Sea rob/Talk Archives/01NOV2006-15NOV2006 Please Be Careful About encouraging the kids and their randomness. Just an FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :You don't have to throw it away, just be careful, the kids seem to try to force their names and stuff on here, not funny and could casuse trouble--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:31, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I was just saying that it seems the kids just make up their own random stuff as a way to later insert their own lives and crap in the article. What a waste of creativity, but hey, it keeps the kids off the streets...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer Beacon of Truthiness We do have a few that are similar, "AMoG" (American Man of God) and "BR" (Beautiful Republican), which mean about the same thing, I could change the wording a bit to say something about truthiness, give me some of your ideas for changes, or for a new tag--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:49, 29 October 2006 (UTC) RNC Has been redirected to Republican National Committee--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :They do not light a candle, they light "a thousand points of light"!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 5 November 2006 (UTC) I feel... There is a link for White House Correspondents' Association Dinner.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Love What you are doing with DHS I never knew how big Bill Clinton made our government.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Re: Agency names: Well, you know, they are watching everything you do right now. Its just too bad, you posted everything on an public, open-source wiki; they are going to steal all your ideas, and you won't get any credit--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:35, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Cylons v Montana I feel Cylons may still be a work in progress, but Montana is complete and ready for the front page as far as I'm concerned, good job. Keep documenting the truhiness!-WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Burns Pic I saw you working on Mr. Burns, so I found a really nice picture of him that you can use if'n you want: Image:C Montgomery Burns.jpg.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) * LOL. That's great. Thanks! -- seaRob 18:34, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Gropenfhurer Welcome I see you made the assertion that Der Gropenfhurer is a cylon, I don't suppose you have any pictures to back up that claim? If so, please add them! Or wander around our and find something you like...oh, and --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Picture of beta Shwarz/Cylon machine revealed. I felt in my gut that the Drudge Report would have already gotten a handle on this story of Schwarzenegger's truthy Cylon identity. Sure enough, after ruminating on it and digesting a bit more, a photo of a beta version of the Schwarz/Cylon cyborg came to me. I've added it to the Arnold Schwarzenegger entry. All hail Steven and the great light of truthiness!!!! :Good job citizen! Now you must exalt your own contributions to truthiness...wiki Users post their contributions on their User pages, and I believe you must take credit for your additions to the Shvarzen-borg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:33, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Truthiness for Montana, Washington, and Brian Schweitzer OK. So I didn't want to do the chores that I really have to do today, and instead tried to add some truthiness to several western entries. (seaRob 00:30, 22 October 2006 (UTC)) The Truthiness Eminating from your gut Please clean up Cylons, it needs some formatting adjustments, and maybe a picture or two. I like your Galaxay Quest reference. If it cleans up real good, you can nominate it for "Featured" status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) : OK. Pictures added. Reformatted. Bear references added. -- seaRob 21:40, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Good job, just fix that red link.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks. Fixed. (I guess Jan'sen' is Danish.) Missouri FYI, I made a map, table for Missouri--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 23 October 2006 (UTC)